The Little Sabertooth 2: Return to the Sea
Moviemagic8011's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast: *Human Ariel - Astrid (How to train your Dragon) *Mermaid Ariel - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Eric - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Infant Melody - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Young Melody - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Mermaid Melody - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Young Flounder - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *Adult Flounder - Lenni (Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) *King Triton - Samson (The Wild) *Ariel's Sisters - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Nala and Kiara (The Lion King), Song (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Harold The Sea Horse - Pascal (Tangled) *Morgana - White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) *Ursula Poster - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Sebastian - Skipper (Madagascar) *Mermaids - Lions (The Lion King Trilogy and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and Tigers (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *King Triton's Guards - Male Lions (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Sea Creatures - Animals (Ice Age, Barnyard, Over The Hedge, Open Season, Chicken Little, Dumbo, and The Lion King Trilogy) *Grimsby - Human King Harold (Shrek 2) *The Sailors - Manny, Crash & Eddie and Buck (Ice Age Trilogy) *Scuttle - Peck (Barnyard) *Max - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Cloak - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who; 2008) *Dagger - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Carlotta - Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) *Chef Louis - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Undertow - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Undertow (Small Size) - Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Various Undertow's Transformation - Ned the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa), Nigel (Rio), Tick Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan), and Dag (Barnyard) *Mother Seal - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Baby Seals - Koda and Bear Cubs (Brother Bear) *Mother Penguin - Alia (Megaman X5) *Baby Penguin - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *5 Male Penguins - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike (The Land Before Time) *Hammerhead Shark - Glasburgh Dragon (Scooby Doo) *Tip - Blu (Rio) and Rango *Dash - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) and Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who! (1970)/(2008)) *Flounder's Guppies - Young Penguins (Surfs Up) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Violet (The Incredibles) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Snotty-Boy (Barnyard) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Wilbur (Meet The Robinsons) *Waiter who passes Melody - A viking with a torch who passes Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Handsome Boy - Link (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Music Orchestra - Various Humans *Waltzing Chidren - Various Human Kids (Rise of the Guardians, Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2,) *Music Condutcor - Merlin (Shrek The Third) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Young Nala (The Lion King) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Cameo Creatures *Dragon That Tries to get Lucina - Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron) and Drago's Bewilderbeast (How To Train Your Dragon 2) *Zelda's Beast Form - Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid) Gallery Skipper as Sebastian Humphrey (Jet Jaguar) as Max The Sheepdog Gwythaints, And Drago's Bewilderbeast (King Ghidorah) as Dragon that tries to get Zelda Blu (Rodan), And Rango (Gorosaurus) as Tip Alex/Alakay the Lion (King Caesar), And Horton the Elephant (Anguirus) as Dash Zelda (Skyward Sword) (Godzilla) as Young Melody Scenes: *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 1 - Opening/"Opening Medley" *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 2 - A Magic Dragon Locket/White Wolf *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 3 - Fearing White Wolf/Losing the Dragon Locket *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 4 - Twelve Years Later/Skipper finds Zelda captured in the cage/Skipper and Peck rescues Zelda from the Dragon/Zelda defeats the Dragon by kicking and water breathing *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 5 - White Wolf and Lightning's Confrontation *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 6 - Zelda's Manicure and Pedicure/Zelda Bonds the Dragon Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 8 - Zelda Meets Link/Panic at the Party *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 11 - Skipper Tells Astrid About Zelda *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 12 - Zelda Meets White Wolf/Zelda evolves into Fuli ("Break Up" (Ayumi Miyazaki)) *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 13 - "For a Moment"/White Wolf's Diabolical Deception *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 14 - Meet Blu, Rango, Alex the Lion, and Horton the Elephant *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 17 - Fuli's Big Mistake/Too Late/Fuli turns back into Zelda/Zelda suffers from asphyxiation *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty White Wolf/White Wolf petrifies everyone/Zelda changes into Sniper Wolf (AKA White Wolf Possesses Zelda and tells her to writhe in fear, scream, and suffer)/Astrid breaks free from being petrified and calms down Zelda to unpossess her/Astrid tells the truth to Zelda and reveals Lucina's wings/Zelda finally crows (Rock-A-Doodle version)/White Wolf's defeat *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 19 - Zelda awakens her blade to bring life back and unpetrifies the animals/A Most Precious Gift ("Batuca Familia") *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Woodland - Part 20 - End Credits ("Staff Roll" (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword)) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *How To Train Your Dragon *Storks *The Lion Guard *Inside Out *Free Birds *Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Moviemagic8011 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Rated PG